User blog:MasterD925/MasterD's Healing Tips
Hey, my name's Duncan, and I've been practicing Psionics off and on for around a year or so now. I've discovered that I'm a natural healer, and I wanted to share some of my own techniques. If you would like me to heal you, or perform general Energy System maintenance, please let me know. Thanks! Just a side note, I use a lot of tactile programming with minor conceptual programming. You may want to modify the programming of these techniques to your liking, while maintaining the same general outcome. And now, onto the techniques... Minor Pain Relief (Headaches and such) The specifics of this technique really depend on where and what is hurting. So, I'll give general steps here. (And please note that this technique may do more than just pain relief, if you are proficient enough in healing.) LONG DISTANCE: 1. Establish a link with the person you are healing. 2. Focus on the area that hurts, and make energy flow to that area. 3. Know that this energy is healing energy, and that this will work. THIS IS FUDIMENTAL. DO NOT DOUBT YOURSELF. 4. Keep focusing until you either feel that it has stopped hurting, or when you think it is healed (for headaches). PHYSICAL PROXIMITY: 1. Focus energy into your index finger, and apply a healing property to it. 2. Lightly touch the area that hurts, and transfer the healing energy into the area. 3. Extensively focus on this area, imagining it getting better. I sometimes like to visualize red turning into orange, yellow, and finally a healthy green. 4. Keep the energy flow and visualization steady until it feels better. This usually takes around a minute or so for me, but possibly 5 minutes for newbies. But hey, you might be surprised. Clearing Energy Blockages & Energy System Maintenance (Cramps too!) LONG DISTANCE: 1. Establish a link with the person you are healing. 2. Close your eyes and imagine a rough outline of the person's body. 3. One place that is very rarely blocked up is the Solar Plexus Chakra, or the stomach area between the ribs. So start here, holding your hand up and interacting with this energy. As your hand moves, so does this energy. It helps if I imagine the outline of the person as a hologram in a laying down position. 4. Move this energy throughout the person's body with your hand, aiding your visualization. If you experience any blockages or areas where the energy seems to stop flowing, then force the energy through those parts, applying a slight dissolving or purifying factor to it. This may take a little willpower. 5. Once the energy is able to flow freely throughout the person's body without any constraints, move onto this step: Sometimes, when energy blockages are cleared, the person's energy system is damaged slightly, since you are forcing energy through it and dissolving the parts that are blocked up. To repair this, imagine parts that the outline of the person is kind of broken into pieces like glass. Visualize these pieces coming together, and fuse them with some of the person's energy. 6. The final step is to add the finishing touches. Begin by having the person's energy just repair everything else you missed. Let your subconsious take care of this by just knowing the energy is doing this. And there you go, you're done. PHYSICAL PROXIMITY: 1. Do the same thing as the long distance method, but actually physically manipulate the energy in the person with your hands and such. Healing Injuries and Accelerating Healing Rate LONG DISTANCE: This technique can only be performed in close proximity, that I know of. If you are trying to do this long distance, then either improvise or send the person this guide to do themselves. It's up to you. If you can find a way to do this from long distance, please comment below. PHYSICAL PROXIMITY: 1. Touch the ground with your finger and establish a link between the earth and your finger. Draw pure healing energy from the earth into your finger. Have this flow be continuous. 2. Lightly touch the area that hurts the most, or the wound, and transfer the recieving connector of the link to that point. Your finger should no longer be linked to the earth and recieving healing energy. MAKE SURE to have this link exist without you concentrating on it. 3. Do this as many times as necessary in different points at which it hurts, if there are multiple pain points. 4. Use the excess healing energy from your finger to create a shield around this area to keep the energy contained. Make sure to let it allow natural energy flow, though, so there are no energy blockages that are created. Also make sure to have this be sustained to exist without concentration on it. 5. The last thing you need to do is make sure that the link and the shield both disperse after the person is fully healed. This may take a while, so tell the person to maintain the shield and link every so often until it is fully healed. Notes Thank you for reading. I hope you found this helpful. If you have any suggestions/questions/etc, let me know in the comments. Much appreciated! Category:Blog posts